


Of flowers and tattoo shops

by iamsejinma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute little Jihoon, flower shop x tattoo shop AU, joshua was described but not named, seungkwan was also described but not named, slight hint of meanie, slight hint of verkwan, tattoo shop artist Seungcheol, what do you even call this AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if irony is their friend (or maybe because of a cliched fanfic writer who can't think of new plots) their tattoo shop just had to be located across a flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of flowers and tattoo shops

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is all because of blonde and tatted Coups in their concert slayed me. AND I CANT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. ASDFGHJKL.   
> Excuse me for this 2k+ word vomit.  
> AND I KNOW MY TITLE IS NOT THAT ORIGINAL I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. OTL *cries*  
> ANW  
> Please enjoy! \\(^3^)/

Tattoo shop X Flower shop AU

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo had known Seungcheol ever since they had stumbled on that tattoo parlor just at the corner of one of Seoul's busiest streets. They were trying to find a part-time job in order to pay for their daily expenses. Luckily they found this tattoo parlor which is looking for two assistants. Seungcheol owns the tattoo parlor which was just recently established when they stumbled upon it.

The blonde male was kind and considerate. He was a stark contrast with the business he is currently running. He was bright and cheerful. And god forbid he had the most shameless aegyo in the history of Earth (don't even ask why and how the oldest male showed it to them). If he ever saw the blonde male outside the shop, Mingyu would even have a hard time to imagine the older man running a tattoo shop. He was convinced when he saw the tattoos that spread across his arms and up to his back.

They had been promoted from part-timers to full time workers only a month after working for the oldest male. Seungcheol kindly offered them a position with flexible time schedules which will accommodate their schedule for school and plus the pay is really good. They had been working for the shop for months now, they had even learned how to trace simple drawings.

But of course, as if irony is their friend (or because of cliched fanfic writer who can't think of new plots) their tattoo shop just had to be located across a flower shop.

They met the owner of the flower shop who is a pretty male named Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol told them that the tattoo parlor was opened the same time as the flower shop. Apparently he and the owner had become quite the good friends.

That is something Mingyu is really doubtful of because whenever they had no customers, the blonde male would always himself to come over at the flower shop. The older male would always excuse himself in the guise of _"Expanding their portfolio for flowers since it was the most sought for by their customers."_

_Yeah, right._

And if Mingyu would even say so himself, the two looked really good with each other. Also, he noted that after Seungcheol's visit to the flower shop, he always had that happy smile on his face throughout the day.

When he voiced this to Wonwoo during one of their shifts, the older male just shrugged in response and got back to reading his book.

Mingyu then told his theory to their new part-timer, Hansol who looked confused.

"I don't know, but I think I saw Jeonghan-hyung with another guy the other day." the younger male said, his head tilted slightly and his eyebrows crinkled.

_Oh, no._

"Are you sure about what you saw Hansol?" he asked, his mind already imagining scenarios of a brokenhearted Seungcheol if he ever found out about this, of the pain that may await his favorite hyung if they don't do something immediately.

"Yes, I saw him accompanied by a tall,skinny male with black hair. They looked really sweet and I think Jeonghan-hyung even kissed him on the cheek." Hansol answered, blinking his eyes as if trying to remember what he saw the other day.

"This is bad! Seungheol-hyung likes Jeonghan-hyung! What if he finds out that Jeonghan-hyung is going out with another man!" he panickly said.

_This is bad. This is going to be really bad._

He dragged Wonwoo from his post at the front of the shop in order to plan for **_'Operation Save Seungcheol-hyung from knowing that the guy he likes is with another guy.'_**

"Isn't that name too long?" Wonwoo said disinterestedly, as he listened to Mingyu explain the situation at hand.

"That doesn't matter Wonwoo! What matters now is our hyung will be hurt. He will be left brokenhearted by Jeonghan-hyung and think about when he sees him with another guy? We can't let that happen!" the black haired male looked adorably panicked and confused (but shhh don't tell Mingyu that Wonwoo thought that)

"I don't really think we need to do that." Wonwoo replied trying to stop the younger from panicking himself uselessly.

"We do! Wonwoo-hyung you don't understand, we have to stop this before this gets too serious." Mingyu firmly said, "Right, Hansol?" he asked the youngest male.

Hansol just shrugged, "Well, if Seungcheol really does-"

"If I what?" they all jumped at the sudden voice of their blonde hyung who just got back from his visit from the flower shop.

He sent his employees an amused stare as he watched the two male jump in surprise (Wonwoo just seemed a little unimpressed, but then again he's always like that)

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked again, in hopes of getting an answer.

Mingyu stuttered a response before promptly leaving towards the stock room. The two employees who were left just looked confused and shrugged silently as a response.

"Well, if you guys need anything I'll just head to the office and add this sketches to the portfolios, yeah?"

Wonwoo nodded and made his way back towards his post in the front of the shop.

This is going to be interesting, he thought amusedly.

 

✿✿✿

 

The next day, Mingyu had gathered the other two employees in a meeting after Seungcheol left with his sketchbook in his hand.

"Okay, we need to survey the scene first. Let's see how far Seungcheol-hyung has gone with Jeonghan-hyung."

Hansol choked in air, his cheeks colored in mortification. "What?"

"I think Mingyu meant whether Seungcheol-hyung had said expressed his 'feelings' towards Jeonghan-hyung." Wonwoo elaborated seeing the perplexed look on the Hansol's face.

"Okay." Hansol breathed in relief. He did not need that picture in his head now.

"Right, so Wonwoo-hyung and I will peek at the flower shop while you stay here at the shop okay?" the tall male looked like he was planning a major operation, complete with a diagram and charts in a notebook he is currently clutching in his hands.

So that was what he had worked over last night, Wonwoo thought.

Hansol nodded and determinedly cheered for his hyungs.

Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand and made their way out of the shop towards the flower shop right across the street.

The taller male crouched stealthily like he was a spy while Wonwoo watched him amusedly. Mingyu suddenly pulled their connected hands making him crouch beside the younger male, and their faces were hairsbreadth away. He can feel Mingyu's breath on his cheek. He can count the younger male's eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

And okay, this is a little too close for comfort.

For a whole minute they stayed like that, mainly because neither one wanted to move and they were too dumbstruck to do anything.

Then somebody cleared his throat behind them and there they saw Seungcheol behind them. The blonde male looked amused with a playful smile on his lips.

"What are you two doing here?" their hyung asked, obviously trying to tease the pair.

Mingyu and Wonwoo scrambled to stand upright, they disconnected their joined hands and awkwardly stood in front of Seungcheol in shame.

"We wanted to ask you about teaching Hansol about the basic stuff like how you taught us before." Wonwoo lied smoothly, but his cheeks were dusted with color and his face felt hot.

The oldest male slowly nodded "Okay, and both of you needed to ask that?"

The two employees nodded rapidly, their heads bobbing like those toy dogs placed in a car's dashboard.

"Right," Seungcheol purposely dragged the word in a teasing way and sent them a knowing look, "..let's get back to the shop then?" the older male said cheerfully, leading the pair towards the tattoo shop.

Wonwoo, heaved a sigh of relief meanwhile, the man beside him pouted at his foiled plan.

**Day 1, Plan A FAILED.**

 

✿✿✿

 

They had to restart the plan the next day. Mingyu was stating the problems of their operation the day before while Wonwoo was listening disinterestedly. Meanwhile Hansol nodded eagerly and listened to every word that Mingyu says.

"Okay, so maybe we have to change the plan. Hansol you go to the flower shop and check what is happening there. Report back what you saw immediately." the black haired male ordered Hansol who eagerly nodded.

"Roger, that."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he watched his two friends pretend like soldiers, their chests puffed out and was finished with a salute.

As Hansol made his way out of the shop, Mingyu watched every move the younger male from the front desk.

The youngest male entered the flower shop and he watched as Hansol was blocked by hoards of flowers.

They waited for the youngest male to emerge from the flower shop, but almost half hour had passed without a sign of Hansol.

"This is bad Wonwoo! I told him to come back immediately!" Mingyu panicked as he shook the poor hyung's shoulders.

"There he is." Wonwoo nodded towards the direction of the flower shop.

But Hansol was not alone, he was accompanied by another male with red hair. The youngest was smiling shyly towards the stranger as the red haired male was clearly chattering away.

Then they both waved shyly as Hansol crossed the road towards the shop.

The youngest male had that same silly smile on his face that Seungcheol has whenever he came back from the flower shop.

Okay, what is with that flower shop? Mingyu thought incredulously.

"So what happened?" Mingyu immediately asked the shorter male when he entered the shop.

Hansol looked like he was caught doing something he should not be doing. His eyes were wide with guilt and he winced as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Mingyu-hyung. I was - uhm - a little distracted."

Mingyu took a long-suffering sigh as he buried his head on his hands.

**Day 2, Plan B FAILED!**

 

✿✿✿

 

The three employees were gathered yet again for the third day now. Mingyu reported the failed operation the day before. As usual Wonwoo quietly listened while Hansol had his head down in shame.

"Okay, since all plans have failed so far, I will go there myself and assess the situation." Mingyu said seriously, tapping his pen on his notebook after crossing the notes he had written on it.

The other two hummed in response.

"Okay guys wish me luck." Mingyu said cheerfully.

Mingyu tried to inconspicuously cross the road towards the flower shop. But of course his tall height makes it impossible to hide from anyone, not to mention he can't really see through the flowers placed in front of the shop.

As Mingyu was about to slip inside the flower shop he was met with a picture he never thought he will see.

There was Seungcheol hyung beside a smaller male which was definitely not Jeonghan. The older male was smiling happily meanwhile the smaller male was shyly smiling in return. And are they holding hands? Mingyyu can't see since their arms are close but their hands were blocked by bouquets of flowers.

The shorter male was excitedly pointing at the flowers in front of them whilst talking in what he thinks is an description of that flower. The blonde male looked so enthusiastic while listening, his head bobbing eagerly like a puppy.

Then as Seungcheol said something (probably a lame pickup line or something) that made the shorter male blush profusely, his hyung suddenly leaned down and gave the shorter male a peck on the cheeks.

Okay, I think that is enough.

Mingyu ran back towards the tattoo parlor, nevermind the traffic. He scrambled to open the door and entered the shop stuttering words.

"Seungcheol-hyung.... kissing...short cute man... not... not Jeonghan-hyung."

The two workers who stayed in the shop had two different reactions.

Hansol looked genuinely shocked with a baffled "Really, then who is he?"

Meanwhile Wonwoo looked genuinely amused and said "I know."

Mingyu and Hansol turned towards the oldest male in shock. "You knew?/!" they both said in surprise.

"I saw them last week, Seungcheol hyung told me not to tell anyone else yet since his boyfriend was still quite shy. But yeah, I knew." Wonwoo smiled widely as he let the two process that and went back to reading his book in peace.

**'Operation Save Seungcheol-hyung from knowing that the guy he likes is with another guy.' ABORT**

 

 

**END.**

 

_Turns out that the shorter male's name is Jihoon. He is Jeonghan-hyung's assistant and bestfriend [ and the pretty male is crazily overprotective over Jihoon ]. Also, apparently Seungcheol has been wooing him ever since Jeonghan started the flower shop._

_When Mingyu and the others confronted the oldest male about this he just sent them an apologetic smile and profusely apologized._

_"I'm sorry guys, but Jihoonie is just really shy around strangers. Besides we've only been going out for two weeks. But please don't tell that to Jeonghan yet, he still doesn't know." the blonde male whispered conspiratorially._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?"_

_They all stopped as they sensed a dark aura behind them, and sure enough there was Yoon Jeonghan glaring daggers towards the oldest male._

_"Well, goodbye kids. Its nice metting you all, I had a good time. I have to pack my bags, take Jihoon with me and go faraway from here!!!" the blonde male immediately ran to wherever his legs may take him._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU JIHOON STEALING RASCAL!"_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OMG do you guys want a Jicheol centered spinoff for this? I'm still thinking about it but I think I would have to finish my other ongoing fanfictions.  
> ANW. please leave your comments and I will do my best to reply to all of them.  
> Or if you want you can shout at me in my twitter @iamsejinma
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.   
> *hugs*  
> *breaks away and runs*


End file.
